take me
by WingsOfTheYatagarasu
Summary: The two are ticking time bombs in that moment, counting down the seconds until they drag each other away from the bar and rip each other to pieces. (in which saturn goes clubbing, meets an ex-rocket...and THINGS happen. t for mild sexual content, may be changed to m if it's still too much to be called that)


**_author's note_** ** _:_** _i'm so tired just take my rarepair and let me live_

* * *

Cyan light illuminates the crowd in a Celadon club, voices and music ringing out in dissonant waves. A heavy beat and thick bassline echo through the room like gunfire, and people move about like the undulating sea that spans out in front of Sunyshore's beaches, unending and steady but with the rough touch of a summer storm. Saturn finds himself beneath the lights of the bar, awaiting a drink as he observes the sheer amount of activity around him. There's a sense of loneliness, being in a club without anay of the old Galactic grunts, but he's not going to try and fill the void with anything other than alcohol at this point. He's clubbing alone on what should have been a business trip to Kanto, a chance to meet with Silph's officials and talk about a potential partnership. He doesn't have all the time in the world, and what is he doing?

He's drinking alone.

He should have a group, he thinks. He should also have his drink by now, he tells himself, but then he sees something out of the corner of his eye. There's been someone next to him at the bar this entire time, and they've been watching his every move. How he hadn't caught that earlier, he has no idea, but he _sees_ what's in their hand. It's a _glass,_ and he knows enough about what he ordered to know that the smell wafting off the red liquid inside, an overpoweringly sweet smell mingling with the burn of alcohol, to know that this stranger managed to _steal his drink._ Oh, this stranger, they're going to _pay_ for what they just did. Saturn only taps their shoulder, baring his teeth out of instinct.

The stranger turns around, and he realizes something: They have a _very_ pretty face. Well-groomed lashes, _surprisingly_ well-groomed lashes, surround a pair of deep teal eyes. Their hair definitely strikes Saturn as a bit odd, though his is no less odd. Styled to stick out two ways on each side of their head, it almost seems like it'd fit on one of Galactic's higher-ups.

He's clearly struck a nerve by catching this one in the act, as their eyes have narrowed, and as they lift their drink to their lips for another sip, Saturn can tell their hand is shaking. He doesn't even flinch as he speaks his mind.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The stranger's mouth curves into a snarl, and Saturn realizes he's _definitely_ not dealing with a random stranger. Their teeth give the impression of fangs, and they look like they're primed to bite if he says another word. It's not like it matters to him, though. He's dealt with bites before, bites from not only Pokémon but from his fellow human, and he can certainly deal with another. His eyes narrow as the stranger returns his threatening tone.

"Humph," they hiss back, "I wouldn't talk like that. Not if I were you."

"Then give me my drink," Saturn replies without missing a beat, "Or do we have to battle to settle this one?"

The stranger lets out a snort, turning away from Saturn.

"You," they growl, "I urge you to stay quiet this time. You wouldn't want to challenge me."

Another drink, the same thing Saturn had ordered, is placed in front of the stranger. They quietly pass it to him, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"...So we're even, then?" Saturn looks puzzled in that moment. He was...Definitely not expecting that from this stranger, especially when they seemed eager to pick a fight over a drink _they_ stole. He doesn't reject it, instead simply taking a sip. After taking a moment to swallow, he gives the stranger a look of warning. Danger reflects in his eyes, though perhaps that 'danger' is the person in front of him. "...Hmph. Don't try _anything_ like that again."

The stranger barely makes a sound as they finish their drink, quickly ordering their next. Saturn's gaze occasionally turns to them, making _sure_ they don't try what they did again. He can _tell_ the stranger is returning the gesture. Had their attempt at theft been a simple gesture of intimidation? A way to create a little tension between him and them? Whatever it had been...Saturn isn't having any of it.

Three drinks in, and he doesn't know how much time has passed. He glances to the stranger again. They've suddenly taken things a bit slower; they're still finishing off their second. As they do, Saturn is quick to place down the money for yet another drink, the same he'd just ordered.

His eyes turn to the area behind him for a moment. The bar on the second floor is small, and the raised platform is surrounded by walls of thick glass, walls that, with any luck, will keep him from being thrown over if a fight _does_ break out. Songs have come and gone, but the crowd below is no less active. Saturn turns back and leans over the pale wood of the bartop, looking back to the stranger…

And in the stranger's hand is a just-emptied glass. They let out a rough breath, clearly from the burn of alcohol that came from downing a shot so quickly, and they look to him with a new look. It's a look that says "I won't be buying you a drink this time." Their teeth are bared once again, and Saturn returns this look. The two are ticking time bombs in that moment, counting down the seconds until they drag each other away from the bar and _rip each other to pieces._ Saturn moves to step away, and so does this stranger.

The two both take their first step. Neither breaks eye contact with the other as they approach the stairs on the crowded platform, two strangers taking their place at the bar as the neon lights illuminate the metal floor below them. A low growl rumbles in the stranger's throat.

The two make it to the stairs, then descend, and amongst the crowd of people, Saturn makes the first move and grabs the collar of the stranger's thick jacket, yanking them towards him.

"I don't know _who_ you think you are," he hisses, "But I hope you're ready to explain yourself. You _know_ we can't battle in here."

The stranger slams his fist into Saturn's abdomen, causing him to let out a sharp breath as he drops them. Within a sea of people, the stranger realizes how close they are to a wall and _pins_ Saturn, an iron grip kept on his arms as they let out what can only be described as close to a Houndoom's snarl. As Saturn struggles to break free of the grip on him, the stranger gives their reply.

"I don't know who _you_ think you are," the stranger snarls back, "But you...Are you seriously accusing me of stealing _another_ drink?! I thought I'd made it clear that you didn't want to make me angry."

"A-Absolutely," Saturn gasps, "Unless you're telling me I missed you ordering that? Or that a mistake was made? I have every reason to think you did this!"

Saturn's knee jerks upward, and the stranger pulls back. What he doesn't expect is for the stranger to grab his arm again, keeping his head from hitting the ground as he slips down.

For a moment, he thinks there's a sort of understanding between them. For that one moment, he thinks this stranger doesn't mean anything more than to intimidate, that this stranger, ultimately, isn't looking for a fight.

Then the stranger pulls him upwards, their face not changing in the slightest.

By Arceus...It's still a pretty face. Saturn isn't normally one to think such thoughts, but he'd either love to break a part of that face.

Or perhaps they'd like to, in the heat of the moment, let his lips meet theirs.

Lights flash agains the two, but the image of the stranger's face is burned into Saturn's mind. There's a sense of _intrigue_ in him at this person, unbearable as they might be.

The stranger speaks up again.

"Get up. We're not finished." Saturn swears he sees the faintest hint of a grin on this person's face. Their grip on his wrist...He swears it'll leave bruises. "Not until you've begged for me to stop."

Saturn gives a playful smile at this. Oh, he'll give them a show.

"...I'll fight," he breathes, "But I want to know your name. Consider this the only thing you need to give me for that drink."

"Proton," the stranger replies as they let go of Saturn, "You should be afraid. You're playing with an ex-Rocket here."

"Ex-Rocket?" Saturn can only chuckle at this response. "I should have known. Before anything else...Call me Saturn."

Proton huffs as Saturn readies himself, and before they can see what's happening again, Saturn is behind him, slamming his fist into their back and forcing a good deal of wind out of him. Proton staggers forward, shoving others away as they reach for the wall to catch themself. Letting out another growl, Proton is quick to turn back, but Saturn's hands meet their shoulders, and he keeps just as tight a grip on them as they did to him. Between songs, the room goes dark, and in that moment, Saturn lets go, only realizing his mistake when he feels a bite against the side of his neck.

It's not enough to break the skin, but it's enough to hurt, and enough to make him realize something.

Something terrible.

He wants _more._

He heaves out breath after breath, trying to shove Proton off as the lights return, only succeeding when Proton's grip on his neck finally loosens. Saturn takes the moment to rush towards the wall again, trapping this former stranger between his arms…

...But keeping his hands off.

"...You weren't just trying to pick a fight there," they whisper, "Were you?"

A smirk crosses Proton's face. Instantly, they wrap their arms around Saturn's midsection and pull him forward, their face not even _inches_ away from his as they await his move. A slick tongue courses over their sharp teeth before Saturn moves in himself, and their lips finally meet.

It's in those few seconds that life turns into a blur. Heat begins to rise to Saturn's face, and the thick bass vibrations against Proton's back cross over to him as he presses against them, feeling as their legs wrap around his right leg, something he's quick to raise up as Proton pulls away from the kiss and leans down, sinking their teeth into his collarbone as they grind against his leg. Saturn slips a hand under the bottom of Proton's jacket, digging his nails into their lower back. Proton's hand reaches the curve of his thigh, and they work their way up and inside until a shiver of ecstasy runs down Saturn's spine. For a moment, this is enough for them, but then Proton _stops._

"You...Are you from around here?" they ask suddenly, thick breaths making it difficult for them to speak.

"N...No," Saturn wheezes, "I'm from...Sinnoh."

"Then I have just one question." Proton moves up to look Saturn in the eye. "Where are you staying?"

Saturn hadn't expected to hear such a question that night, but suddenly, in that moment, it felt like the only thing he needed to hear.

"...I'll show you there."

* * *

Saturn awakens the next morning, and his expectations...One expectation is met, at least, and that's that he has a _splitting_ headache from the night prior. The lights, the drinks, the feverish passion that he'd found himself involved in -

The _passion._ The _sex._ Oh sweet _Arceus,_ he just _slept_ with that stranger. Proton, they'd said their name was. The bed is small, but he knows he slept through the night. He hopes Proton slept just as well. It certainly isn't every day somebody meets an ex-member of Team Rocket, much less one so _open_ about their prior affiliation. Then again, he's one to talk with Team Galactic under his command. He supposes that when one goes through such experiences, they have every right to be open about it.

He'd been tempted into following Cyrus's ideals. He'd been brought in by promises of a new world, and he'd been thrown to the ground by his old leader just as the entirety of Rocket had been when Giovanni vanished.

Unlike Rocket, Galactic wouldn't bother finding Cyrus, not when Cyrus had been (from what Saturn knew, at least) too far gone to be reasoned with.

The only hint that Proton was ever in the room is something left on the nightstand: A bottle of ibuprofen, one Saturn picks up without hesitation as he stands, stretches, and takes a good look around the small, chilly room in hopes of finding where _exactly_ he left his clothes.

A knock on the door causes him to immediately pipe up.

"One minute," he calls, though the voice that greets him, rough and fractured from the night prior, quickly changes his mind about opening the door.

"It's me," Proton's voice replies, "I thought you'd still be asleep by now. You seemed like the type."

As he opens the door, still holding the bottle left for him, Saturn quietly replies.

"Don't start that now," he grumbles, "I'm still…"

Saturn breathes a soft sigh.

"I'm still taking in what happened last night, that's all. What did you need in here?"

Proton walks in, and Saturn quickly shuts the door, glancing towards the nightstand. Proton simply lays back on the bed, waiting for Saturn to find his clothes already.

"I was waiting for you to get out here already," Proton huffs, "You certainly like to make people _wait._ What did I tell you last night?"

There's a sense of mischief to Proton's voice - There has to be when the person they spent the night with is now standing in front of them, completely nude and with no idea where _exactly_ his clothes went - that immediately carries over to Saturn as he finally spots, at the very least, his pants.

About damn time, he tells himself.

As he dresses himself, Saturn looks to Proton with an equally playful expression.

"You told me not to make you angry," Saturn answers, "...Are you enjoying the view, at least?"

Proton doesn't respond. They laugh softly and look up at the ceiling while Saturn finishes dressing himself, and when they know he's done, they stand up.

"...Come with me," Proton says, "You and I need to talk about last night."

The two leave the room in silence. They don't speak again until they're standing amidst the hustle and bustle of the morning air in Celadon City, not bothering to leave the area of the hotel but bothering to step away enough that, as they lay back against the building, staring up at dozens just like it and feeling gusts of air from people hurrying by them in their morning rush, Proton can pull a pack of cigarettes from their pocket.

He offers one to Saturn, who simply takes one between his fingers and awaits the moment Proton lights it.

After they breathe out thick clouds of smoke, the filthy smell wafting around them and soon bringing Saturn's mood down (perhaps a bit _too_ much), Proton speaks up again.

"...So you're from Galactic," they state, "You're with them. What was your rank?"

Saturn is taken back by this sudden dead-on guess about his own past, though it seems only natural that someone like Proton would know that his name is no coincidence.

"...Admin," Saturn admits, "I was an admin, and the closest of us to Master Cyrus."  
Proton shakes their head, but then turns to Saturn with a smile. It's a smile unlike what he had seen the night before. This time, there's a sense of _nostalgia_ in Proton's face.

"Executive," Proton replies, "The meanest executive Rocket had. We were going to rise to new heights. To reunite with our old leader. That was the vision our new leader, Archer, had held. Then, that child…! Even thinking about it now, it's absolutely infuriating!"

A child, taking apart an entire team...Saturn knows plenty about that. It's an all too familiar tale, one that Galactic had the misfortune of going through as well: A _child_ brought them down. A young, powerful upstart of a trainer came to them and tore them apart.

Saturn had _known_ that Rocket had gone through the same thing. It didn't make it any easier to stomach the fact that he and Proton had been through the same thing.

"...That was what happened to Galactic," Saturn sighs, "A child...Dawn. Their name was Dawn. They were Sinnoh's strongest. So strong that Galactic couldn't face up to them. When Cyrus vanished...I wanted to blame Dawn. It had taken me days before I could face the fact that Cyrus had drawn me into Galactic with promises of a so-called grand new world. It wasn't Dawn's fault that our leader had vanished. When I came to terms with that...I decided to set out for Kanto for a bit."

"When we were taken down, we were taken down by a child named Lyra." Proton glances towards Saturn, as if to confirm he's listening. "When we'd taken hold of the radio tower in Goldenrod, she came in and fought us, one by one, until she'd made her way to Archer. When Archer lost, he disbanded us quietly. It burns, Saturn. It burns to think that I was defeated by _her,_ of all trainers!"

Proton sighs, holding their cigarette to their lips and breathing in. Another puff of smoke surrounds the two.

Saturn is reminded that he was in Kanto on _business._

But he can't just leave his partner from the night before.

"...Ahh...The time," Saturn blurts out, "I'd scheduled to meet with an official from Silph. I'll need you to come with me for a moment before I change and head out, though."

Saturn quickly stubs out his cigarette, waiting for Proton to do the same before the two can head inside the hotel again. When they begin to walk together, Saturn realizes just how much of a sense of familiarity has formed from the night before.

Then again, it's hard not to when one has just walked out of a one-night stand with someone.

"...As you wish," Proton replies, "What's this about, then?"

There's a long period of silence again as Saturn reaches his first-floor room again.

"This," Saturn chuckles as he unlocks the door, "Is about contact. I want your number, and I assume you're going to want mine. Before I head in, may I have your phone?"

The two quietly exchange phones, and with them, numbers. It's a way of sealing the deal from the night prior, a way of saying that no, it wasn't just a single night together. It's a way of saying that there's going to be _plenty_ more where that night came from, and a way of saying that _both_ are going to enjoy every minute together they get from the act.

"I'll see myself out," Proton replies, "I hope you're prepared for another round, Saturn."

"Oh, I'm more than ready," Saturn laughs, "I just hope you don't start next time by stealing drinks."

Proton scoffs at Saturn's words, but it's a lighthearted, mocking sort of scoff. The air of familiarity returns between them as they say a quick goodbye and Proton disappears down the hallway, leaving Saturn to return to his room.

He lays back down on the bed, unsure how to feel about the emptiness. There's an empty space next to him that he wishes desperately to have filled. It's as if there's still an indent in the mattress from where Proton was laying the night before. There aren't any bitter feelings, but Saturn finds himself gripped by longing as he lays, still dressed far too casually for any sort of business. There's a part of him that says he shouldn't stand yet, that he should just let himself take everything in again.

There's another part that says that someone's waiting for him in Saffron, and that he needs to get going.

Sudden as it may be, he _has_ to arrange something, and he has to arrange it _soon,_ before he's set to leave for Sinnoh again. Quietly, Saturn takes his phone from his pocket and taps one of his contacts.

The message he sends is simple:

 _Are you free this friday?_

The response he gets is even simpler.

 _Tell me more._


End file.
